


boys who work out together, get in the shower together

by brynhildvelvet



Series: akiren week 2019 [2]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation in Shower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-10 18:51:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18413831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brynhildvelvet/pseuds/brynhildvelvet
Summary: Akira and Ryuji get their horny on after working out at the gym.akiren week day 2: working hard/slacking off





	boys who work out together, get in the shower together

Akira pants hard after finishing the last of his reps on the bench. Holy shit, was working out a form of torture, he is better with any exercise that requires staying in action, requiring some flow than just repeating the same shit again and again.

His main motivation of course is to keep fit for Phantom Thief activities. He wants to hit shadows harder, to make palace runs easier. After all, what the hell is he working towards, if not to protect his friends, to try to make sure everyone gets out of this hell of a year alive?

Yeah, just plain working out for fun just isn't for him. He kind of prefers being the lithe and slender type. Like a dancer, while working on a nice ass when he can help it.

Akira shakes his sweaty head, brushing his fringe out of his face, when something catches his eye.

Well, maybe he's not built to be some buff hot jock, but Ryuji sure is.

And Akira appreciates the hell out of it too.

Ryuji’s sitting on the butterfly machine working on his arms and back, and one thing that never fails to get Akira hot is Ryuji’s back muscles.

Just, the amount of definition a person can pack on there is frankly ridiculous, not counting the fact that Akira is rarely treated to such a beautiful goddamn sight of Ryuji’s tan back looking so juicy and sexy. Tempting Akira to kiss and bite on it. God _damn_ has that boy been working hard.

Also, with those arms he can definitely hold Akira up against a wall to fuck him. No doubt about it. Not to mention that his strong legs would allow him to easily pummel-

“Hey, dude, you alright?” Ryuji calls, by now he had gotten up and was rolling his shoulders to loosen up. Apparently, while Akira had been fantasizing he'd started staring blankly in the other boy's direction while doing his cool down stretches.

“Yeah, yeah, I'm all good.” Akira said. Quickly looking away, he doesn't think he was all that slick about it though. Eh, it happens when they work out together.

“I can’t get over how you do splits so easy like that, man. How do you do that shit?” Ryuji comes over to where Akira is splayed out on the ground in his forward splits.

“Oh, you know, I used to do gymnastics back home so it just happens naturally after awhile…” Akira mutters, bending down to touch his forehead to his knee.

“Aw, I would've wanted to see you do that stuff, I seen a bit of it, and it looks like those people are flying or somethin'.”

Akira is mostly concentrating on the stretch in his calf. So when he feels something sliding up his right thigh his eyes snap open. The unexpected touch sends a shiver through him, not altogether unpleasant. Not when those images are still on his mind.

He opens his eyes and he sees Ryuji crouched next to him, elbows on his knees, eyes transfixed on his hand that is casually tracing the line of muscle in Akira's leg.

With a teasing smirk, he leans forward into Ryuji’s face, “Hey, dude, you alright?” He mimics.

Ryuji flushes a little as he pulls away, turning away to rub his nose in embarrassment. “That was nothing! It's normal to admire another guy's hard work you know!”

“Sure,” Akira agrees, “Come on, I'm sure you can admire me better in the showers.”

“Yeah, yeah, you fucker.” Ryuji bumps shoulders with him, and they crowd each other as they walk towards the gym showers, sneaking touches at each other and laughing.

They strip as fast as they can, dashing to the same stall. Hard dicks flopping all over the place and probably looking idiots, at least there was no one around. When the water gets hot enough so that they don't freeze their balls off they go under, Ryuji pushing Akira up against the wall. Their legs slotting together.

Akira's arms go up over the other boy shoulders, his around his waist. Their dicks are sliding hot and wet against each other, mouths pressing close with no finesse, but just to get tastes of each other.

Their sweat washes away in the water pounding down on their shoulders, but Akira can still smell Ryuji, the smell of teenage hormones unique to him that Akira's body responds to naturally by now. It makes him want to press closer, to stick his nose into Ryuji’s neck and get more of that scent.

He does so, pressing as close he can, hands clinging to those luscious back muscles he loves so much.

“Ryuji,” Akira whispers, leaning his forehead with his eyes closed against his. “Touch me, please.” The accidental bumping they've been doing as they thrust messily against each other isn't enough anymore.

“Aw man, gonna make me do all the work, huh.” Akira can hear the grin in his voice. Ryuji pulls away slightly though, making room for the hand he slides down between their bodies.

On his way down he stops to thumb one of Akira's nipples, brushing over the nub back and forth. Akira whines, flopping forward and putting his head on Ryuji’s shoulder. Panting hard from arousal he just thrusts weakly against a hipbone.

“Dude…” Ryuji breathes, “you’re so beat.”

“Not everyone's been going to the gym to become a God since the day they were born so you gotta understand my situation.” He tries to grab that hand and push it down to their dicks, but can't manage to do much but wave vaguely at it.

"Oh, _please_ , Ryuji I want your hand, you make me feel so good." He throws some affected breathiness and over the top sexy into his voice for kicks.

Ryuji snickers, but he gets to business, knowing there's no sense in teasing Akira too much when they're in the public showers.

Their dicks align and Ryuji’s hand wraps around tight and Akira's already moaning, his head thrown back against the tile wall. He doesn't care he's being loud, he just lets it out, unbidden and full-throated. He’s been waiting for this.

“Fuck…” Ryuji leans forward, hunching over their dicks to press his open mouth over Akira's throat. Kissing and panting hotly against him. It's exactly like the porn Akira watches it's so sexy feeling him so close, losing control. He imagines how lustful they must look.

Ryuji’s hand slides tight and slow on their dicks from base to tip. Each stroke bringing Akira so close to the edge before he slides back down to do it again.

Inevitably, his hand speeds up because they're both teenage boys who can't last for shit. It's so stupid, them giving each other hand jobs in the shower at the gym, but they make each other horny all the time and it's so damn natural to help each other beat one off.

They're slick, precum and water mixing together and making a mess but fuck, fuck, fuck Ryuji’s hand is so good. It's doing an amazing job of pulling the pleasure straight out Akira’s core. Building and building at the surface until he can't fucking take it anymore.

Until Akira finally comes, hard. Clutching Ryuji to him as they moan and moan, gasping for air in the hot steam, their hips bucking up wild against each other simultaneously.

Ryuji’s hand stopped right underneath the heads of their cocks when they came and it's still there now, cupping them together, both their tips lurid red, and so, so obscene. As Akira watches their heads continue to pulse, dribbling out cum together and what the fuck that looks hot as hell. Dazedly, Akira just thinks about how he wants a picture of it.

They slowly come down from the high, leaning tiredly against one another and enjoying the water dripping down their bodies. Their legs still intertwined.

Then, out of nowhere, laughter starts bubbling out Ryuji. Akira doesn't understand why, but the way his body shakes against him gets him started too, and it bounces around the bathroom walls: the two of them giddy and breathless and they keep kissing each other whenever they manage to catch a breath.

Akira can only guess it's because they've been so stressed and tired, running around school, running around palaces, that it's just happy as hell, that they can still have this stupid, goofing around moment for each other.

**Author's Note:**

> talk to me about akiren [here.](https://twitter.com/brynhildvelvet)


End file.
